U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,869 describes a watch including a static visual display, such as a photograph, of the user""s choice, inserted by the user himself. U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,206 discloses an animated character display for transforming a facial photograph into a personalized animated character. In comparison to the static visuals of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,008,869, 5,380,206 incorporates a moving presentation of the image. U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,016 discloses a clock with an area for a display item, mainly for advertisement purposes.
More sophisticated prior art devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,808, which discloses an electronic timepiece having a mobile display with gradually changing images activated by a microprocessor, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,137, which describes a watch comprising an horological movement associated with a liquid crystal display (LCD) arrangement.
In contrast with the prior art versions of static image display, the present invention provides a multi-image timepiece capable of generating several animated images that can include photographs or graphic figures for advertising or decorative purposes. Also, contrary to the LCD display method, the present invention uses optical means and, as indicia carrier, a lithographic film which is easy to produce and is replaceable by the user. The actual indication of time can be integrated into the changing color and form of the graphic images; i.e., when an advertising logo is generated on the screen, the hands of the timepiece point to icons such as numbers or letters, which constantly change in color and form. High-efficiency drive mechanisms controlling the movement of the hands are also responsible to the graphic motion of the images, in such a way that all embodiments can be realized as self-sufficient products having their own source of energy.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a timepiece displaying movable graphic images including photographs and different forms of artwork, together with the actual indication of the time.
It is also an object of the present invention to animate the time indication itself, using icons changing in color and form.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a timepiece in which the indicia carrier, in the form of a lithographic film, may be easily replaced for advertising or decorative purposes.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a stereoscopic presentation of moving images combined with an actual indication of the time.
In accordance with the present invention, there is thus provided a self-powered timepiece, comprising a housing; a lenticular panel mounted in said housing; a high-efficiency, battery-powered drive means having a cam; time-indicating means movable by said drive means, and a lightweight indicia carrier disposed inside said housing in close proximity to said panel, said carrier being displaceable by said cam in relation to said panel.
The invention further provides a self-powered timepiece, comprising a housing; a high-efficiency, battery-powered drive means; a lenticular panel coupled to said drive means; time-indicating means movable by said drive means, and a lightweight indicia carrier disposed inside said housing in close proximity to said panel, said panel being displaceable by said drive means in relation to said indicia carrier.